Lucky Star- afterstory
by BlameTheTroll
Summary: A fanfiction picking up at the end of ep. 24


**_~Authors note: Hey guys ^u^ this is my first time trying somthing like this, and im wondering if I should continue :3 tell me down in the reveiws if you like it, grab some snacks, and MAYBE, just maybe, I'll write more :3~_**

As the curtains went up, konata couldn't help but smirk at what had just happened. She looked to her friends, and they all nodded in her direction. It was clear that any bit of stage fright they had was instantly gone, and they were pumped! As the music blasted through the speakers, the girls began to dance. About halfway through the routine, the crowd started cheering and some were even shouting their names! The small group on stage got even more excited and the gym felt like it was super charged by all the energy that was being exerted. As soon as the song ended, the crowd went WILD and screamed praise to the performers . "Wow guys! We were amazing out there!" Kagami said, congratulating her friends. "omigodthatwasamazing" was all Patty could get out between giggles. And poor Yukata was so exhausted from it all and passed out, but Minami and Konata caught her before she hit the ground. "I'll go take her to see the nurse" Minami told Konata, "You go be with your friends".

After they all changed to some more appropriate clothes for the cool weather outside, they started to leave the school. "Hey Konata!," Tsukasa yelled, "Do you wanna come walk home with me and Onee-chan?" "Sure!" Konata replied, with her usual catlike smile. As they waited on the train to get to their stop, they began talking about what they were going to do for their break/transition into college. "I was just going to hang out with you and kagami-chan" Tsukasa said, being moe as ever. "I was just going to play my gams, but if you guys want to hang out I'll make some changes to my schedule" Konata replied, glancing at Kagami and grinning mischeviously "Oh," Kagami said, "That's thoughtful of you Konata! I guess you are'nt the selfish otaku you act like" returning the grin. "Oh! It's my stop...see'ya later guys!" Konata stated, "I'll text you guys when i get home!" "Ok kona-chan!" Tsukasa said cheerily, " Talk to you later!" "Ya same here." Kagami said, not completely looking at the little blue haired otaku.

Later, at the Hiiragi's house, as the twins were getting ready for bed, Tsukasa asked her twin a question " Hey Onee-chan, why have you been acting a little odd after kona-chan left?" Kagami looked at her sister like she was crazy " I haven't been acting different, have I?" "At least I thought so... maybe I'm just tired from tonight" Her sister said, rubbing the back of her head "Well, you have a nice sleep Onee-chan!" Tsukasa said, trying hard to hide a yawn. Later that night, Kagami was having a hard time falling asleep...' ugh...why cant i stop thinking of that little brat? Ever since that train ride, shes been all I can think of... and apperantly it's showing.' she thought to herself ' maybe I should text her back, like she wanted...' as she picked up her phone, it started vibrating, startling poor Kagami 'ack! It's like she can read my mind!' Kagami thought, picking up her phone to check if it was still fine 'then again, she DID predict the future at the arts festival... THAT was creepy' as she looked at the text, Kagami felt a weird sensation, finding it to be from Konata. She wanted to think it was relife, but deep down she knew it was something else..." Hiya Kagamiiiiiin ^-^!" the text read, Kagami replied with a simple "hi :)". About 40 seconds later, she got a reply. 'God, its like she was waiting for me!' she thought. "Watcha doin? :3" was what the otaku sent back "Can't sleep..." kagami replied. "Oh, thats too bad... :) well now you can talk to meeeee" "Oooook...whatcha wanna talk about?" "How about crushes? :3 After all, we are going to go into college ;)" Konata's message startled Kagami "Erm...uh...well..." "Ooooooh...is my little kagamin being naughty? O well... I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours :3" Konata sent. "Um...well...truth is... you won't hate me will you?" Kagami sent, knowing she was taking a BIIIIIG risk here. "No, why would I ever hate my little kagamin?" "Because my crush is u konata..." Kagami sent, blushing " awww, you DO have a sense of humor ;D" Konata sent, not beliving her. 'Is she being serious?!' Konata thought, being EXTREMELY hopeful " erhm...no, of course not!" Kagami sent back, glad she was able to save herself. "Oh, ok then... " Konata sent kagami " dont joke about stuff like that tho, ok kagamin?" "ok Konata...o well, im getting tired, cya tommorow!" "gnite kagami ^^" konata sent, feeling very sad that her friend didn't share her feelings... 'o well, maybe she was just embarassed... yeah! thats it!' Konata thought, really hoping she was right.

_ ~well? You guys like it so far? I really enjoyed writing this, and I felt that the actual anime needed MOAR! So heres what I think happens after the ending of episode 21... well, tell me if you like, what I should change, and om nom nom on those snacks ;3~_


End file.
